Swania
Swania is a swamp inhabitant fan-made tribe. Description The Swania lead simple lives, fishing in the wet swamps with their masterfully built canoes and boats. Appearance * Land: Dark green fields * Forests: Willow trees with pond * Game: Black bears * Fruit: Limes * Mountains: Either the same as Luxidoor, but the body is dark green and there are rain clouds at the peak, or the same as Vengir, but the body is dark green and there are rain clouds at the peak * Cities: Not sure yet * Helmet/headgear: None * Color: Dark Green * Starting tech: Sailing Terrain * Forests, animals, and fish are extremely common. * Fruit is also pretty common. * Farms and mountains with ore are extremely rare. * Whales have an average spawn rate of 15% - 25% * If possible (if water tile generation can be modified, and if the native Swania land is large enough), there will always be at least one lake or one river in Swania territory. Environment * Their land is dark green. This is because the grass and plants that grow in are very dark in color, due to the massive amounts of rainfall and water. * The swamps are not "dirty swamps" like the Everglades, where it's hot humid, and really dirty, it's more like ponds of clean water with tons of trees surrounding them. And the swamps here are cold. So technically, it's not really a swamp. But I don't how to describe it with one word. * Trees are abundant and very dark green, and they are usually found growing anywhere, mostly around ponds, though. * Although the rainfall is so abundant, it usually turns into runoff in about 1-2 days, forming large lakes and rivers. The swamps, however, are stationary. * The climate is very damp, but not hot. * There is little sunshine, as it is so coldy. * The natives don't wear any headgear, because it's very easy to get wet by wearing too many clothes. * The city buildings are constructed with wood. Only wood, because it is insanely abundant. * There is little snow, because the temperature rarely changes. * Water is fresh, clean, and clear. So clean you can just drink straight from the swamp-ponds. * Soil is very fertile, but almost all already have plants grown on it. Language Although the Swania did get around to using the UTOPian dialect, they modified the dialect. Any average UTOPian citizen can somewhat understand the Swania, but complex words are much harder. And if you go to some places, many people will still speak Old Swanian, which is completely different than UTOPian Swanian (New Swanian). True UTOPian: We are the great tribe of the Swania, and we will conquer you! New Swanian Equivalent: Wen arn thõ trebe gloris lâ Swania, àrton conquer yon wen wéll! Bonus If this tribe will have a special unit (highly unlikely), it will be changed as follows. The Philosophytech will be renamed Cartography, and it will unlock a unit called the "Pioneer" instead of the Mind Bender. It will look like a Scout mixed with an Explorer (has the scout staff but the explorer satchel as well). The "Pioneer" is the same as a scout, except it costs 3 stars instead of 2. It also has a special ability, "Relay Location". This ability, when used, will cause all enemies within the Pioneer's 5 tile view radius to instantly lose 5 health, and the Battleship firing animations will appear from the pioneer and hit each unit. To balance this, the pioneer cannot relay his location and move at the same time. Backstory: The Swania, being native with boats, knew that their military power came from ships, so they developed a highly efficient artillery system.